The Red Ninja Santa
by aliendroid
Summary: Iruka tells Naruto about a mysterious red ninja that appears once a year, then Tsunade orders the capture of this ninja. During the mission everyone confides something in Naruto. Both m/f and m/m pairings. In other words has shounen-ai. Christmas fic.


**Okay so this is what happens when you put my evil undead plot bunnies in the same room with Christmas carols for an hour. Needless to say I am going to be having nightmares for the next year! I know it is a little early for Christmas fics but it's in my head, and for those who know me I write what's in head, so I am going with it!**

**Plot: Tsunade orders a joint mission to capture the elusive "Santa Clause." Secrets are revealed!**

**Rated T**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**This plot bunny is Mistletoe.**

_**The Red Ninja Santa!**_

Naruto was sitting beside Iruka at Ichiruka Ramen enjoying the peaceful winter day when Iruka looked over to him and said, "Have you ever heard of the mysterious red ninja?"

Naruto's attention instantly grabbed, he looked over to his old teacher and shook his head. "Who is that?" Naruto asked around a mouthful of noodles.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," scolded Iruka. "Anyways, the red ninja is said to only appear once a year, on the night of December twenty-fourth. He, as his name implies, wears all red. He drives around in a sleigh and is said to visit the house of every child during this one night."

"He breaks into their houses!" Naruto exclaimed. "Why hasn't he been captured?"

"No one has ever caught him. Some have claimed to see him, but no one has ever truly been close enough to know for sure," explained Iruka. "According to the legend he is also an old man with white hair and beard, and a round tummy."

"So he's some old fat guy?" asked Naruto. "How can it be hard to capture someone like that?"

"With age comes wisdom Naruto," said Iruka. "And experience. It is most likely this man has been around for much longer than either you or me."

"What's his name?" asked Naruto his eyes shining. "I would love to meet a ninja like him! But it isn't cool that he is a criminal who breaks into the homes of children. Wait don't tell me he is a pervert!"

Iruka had to suppress a grin and keep himself from laughing; Naruto was swallowing this all so easily. "I don't know about the other stuff but his name is," Iruka paused and Naruto leaned closer, "Santa Clause."

"Santa Clause?" Naruto repeated the name, it sounding extremely odd to him. "So this Santa guy is going around once a year on December twenty-fourth breaking into children's homes. Does he do anything else?"

"It is said if the child was good that year than the man will leave a "present" for them," Iruka watched as Naruto appeared to be thinking about this. When Naruto's eyes widened Iruka knew he had come to the conclusion that Santa Clause most likely did something with the children. Iruka was happy Naruto had spent those years with Jiraiya it had shaped the young man's brain to immediately assume anything that an old man with white hair may do with anyone was not PG. And the next thing Iruka said only solidified the image, "And if the child was bad than Santa is said to punish the children."

Naruto's eyes went wide with anger this time. "Excuse me Iruka-sensei," Naruto excused himself and ran off.

Iruka waited until Naruto was well out of ear shot before finally laughing. "That was great Iruka-sensei," said Kakashi walking into the Ramen shop.

Iruka smiled at the silver haired shinobi. "Told you he would believe it if I told him."

"Okay you win," Kakashi handed over 100 ryo. "So what do you think he will do next?"

"Easy, he will tell everyone," said Iruka a smile playing across his tanned face.

And Naruto was doing just that. He had gathered all of rookie nine, Sai, and team Guy together and was presently retelling Iruka's tale, with a couple of minor adjustments.

"On December twenty-fourth a ninja wearing red called Santa Clause breaks into children's houses and does stuff to them when they are good, but if they have been bad then he punishes them! According to Iruka-sensei he is old, white hair and beard, with a round tummy. Despite his age and appearance he has never been caught!" Naruto said and all his friends looked at him with a mixture of horror and puzzlement.

"Where did you hear this dobe?" asked Sasuke.

"From Iruka-sensei!" Naruto answered.

Murmurs went through the crowd of friends. Naruto would never lie if it came to Iruka, Iruka would never lie, so it had to be true. "You don't think he will come to Konoha, do you?" asked Sakura.

"I've never heard of a case like this before," said Shikamaru. "He might stay away from hidden villages because of the amount of shinobi."

"Shikamaru has a point," said Shino. "Why? Because it would be suicide to try that in a hidden village."

Everyone started to talk again their voices rising slowly. When Kakashi showed up and cleared his throat he made a mental note to give Iruka another 100 ryo. "Lady Tsunade would like to see all of you," he informed the group.

They all looked at each other than turned and headed for Hokage Tower. Arriving at her office they were greeted by both Tsunade and Gaara. Naruto beamed when he saw his friend, "Gaara! When did you get in?"

"Recently," answered Gaara.

"Naruto now isn't the time for that," said Tsunade standing up. "You all know what tomorrow is correct?"

They all looked confused and to everyone's surprise it was Naruto who said, "It's the twenty-fourth! The night the red ninja Santa Clause appears!"

Tsunade smiled, "I knew you weren't completely stupid."

"Hey!" Naruto scoffed.

"Anyways Naruto is completely right. Tomorrow night this infamous ninja appears and I want you all to join up with Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro and capture him!"

"Huh?" they all asked in complete and total shock.

Tsunade sighed, "This is a joint mission between Suna and Konoha. Rumors of this infamous man have been spreading and it is causing fear to rise within the civilians. Suna has agreed to lend us aid considering this man has never once been caught, despite his obvious age."

Gaara stepped forward, "We don't need a ninja causing trouble now that the war is over and we have finally achieved a semblance of balance in the shinobi world."

Naruto grinned, "I agree I think we should catch this guy. Anyone who breaks into the homes of children needs to be punished."

"I agree!" said Sai raising his hand.

"Me too!" said Kiba. Akamaru barked beside him.

"Count us in," said Ino.

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"If its an order," said Sasuke.

"I'll support you all the best I can," said Sakura.

"If Naruto is going to," Hinata said blushing.

"We will do as ordered," said Shino.

"Breaking into houses is not youthful!" exclaimed Lee.

Shino remained silent along with Choji and Tenten.

"Great, meet up with the others outside this building tomorrow night," said Tsunade. She watched as everyone bowed and left Gaara following Naruto the two seemingly locked in a conversation. "Kakashi, Iruka you know what to do," she said looking at the two figures outside her window.

"Yes Hokage-sama," they answered.

She grinned as she heard them jump away, tomorrow night would be fun.

xXx December 24th xXx

Everyone was standing outside the hokage tower waiting for the final person to show up, Shikamaru. When the lazy shinobi did arrive he was yawning and scratching his head. Ino and Choji rolled their eyes, everyone else glared at him. They were going to catch a burglar and possible child molester how could he be so blasé about this? "Right everyone here?" asked the appointed leader Neji.

"Yep," said Naruto he was looking unusually serious.

"Okay so here what we are going to do, first,"

"What the hell is that?" Shouted Kiba pointing at the sky. Everyone looked up to see a shadowing figure of a sleigh and eight…deer prance across the sky.

"Was this in the mission report?" asked Shikamaru not really believing his eyes and thinking he still asleep.

Neji's words denied that possibility, "Yeah it is."

"What are we waiting for then?" asked Naruto.

"We need a plan," said Sasuke dragging Naruto back to everyone. "We can't just run after someone who is apparently skilled enough and confident enough to make an entrance like that without some kind of plan."

"Fine. Neji," Naruto looked to the team captain.

"As I was saying there is no plan."

"Huh?" was the response.

"Lady Tsunade didn't give me much. Apparently he can travel down chimneys by touching the side of his nose, when he laughs he belly shakes, and he is jolly. There was also something about cookies and milk." Neji tried to explain but was apparently in need of some help.

"So we know he can do some kind of teleportation jutsu," said Shikamaru. "That's helpful." The genius took up his usual thinking stance and remained like that for about a minute, everyone else was looking at him thinking maybe he fell asleep. When his eyes opened he said, "Okay here is what we are going to do Hinata, Neji, Kiba, and Shino are going to keep track of him. Naruto your clones are going to spread out and wait for further instructions. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Kankuro, Gaara, and me will all go with a clone that way information can get to us instantly. I also want a clone to remain with the others as well. When we have found him all I can suggest is moving in wearily."

"That's your great plan," asked Ino. "Move in wearily and everyone gets a Naruto clone?"

"Yep," said Shikamaru.

"Who gets the real Naruto," asked Sakura.

"Um," Shikamaru seemed to be contemplating this. He could see several faces that practically screamed to pick them, those names will remain unknown for now.

"I'll go with Gaara," Naruto said. Everyone looked at him and he received glares from the same who where almost begging with their eyes earlier. "What?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing good idea. You two work well together and are both Kage level," said Shikamaru, the glares were in turn directed at him, he ignored them though. "Okay everyone positions!"

Naruto made several clones, one for each of his friends. The real him than paired up with Gaara and they all split up.

xXx Sasuke & Naruto xXx

Sasuke and one of Naruto's clones positioned themselves above the Konoha Ninja Academy. Sasuke had his sharingan activated and was keeping a close watch on the surroundings. After a couple of minutes Sasuke realized Naruto's clone was quiet, way to quiet for a copy of Naruto. "You alive?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," answered the clone.

Sasuke was confused about the silence and it drove him to need to talk, "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Nope, go ahead," said the clone.

"Would Naruto care if I started dating Sai?"

"Why would I?" asked the clone. "It's beyond obvious you two like each other. And besides I'm with Hinata."

"So you're okay with it, or Naruto would be okay with it?" Sasuke had to ask.

Naruto's clone rolled his eyes, "Seriously it's fine. Better than fine actually."

"Hn," Sasuke responded.

xXx Sakura & Naruto xXx

"Out with it Sakura," demanded the clone looking over his shoulder at his pink haired teammate and ex-crush.

"Out with what?" asked Sakura trying to look innocent.

"You've been hiding something from all of us for the past couple of days," said the clone. "Now out with it!"

Sakura sighed, "Fine I was planning on telling you anyways." She sat down and brought her knees to her chin. "What would you say if I told you I was pregnant?"

Naruto's clone's eyes widened considerably. "HUH?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'm pregnant Naruto. As in I am carrying a child."

"Does Bushy-Brows know?" Naruto asked.

Sakura hugged her knees closer, "No he doesn't. I'm to scared to tell him. Naruto," she looked up at the face of her long time friend and teammate. "Will you be there with me when I do? Please!"

The clone smiled, "Well not me exactly but I know the real me will."

"Thank you Naruto," she said smiling softly.

xXx Sai & Naruto xXx

"Sasuke-kun hates me," Sai said out of the blue.

The clone looked over to him and blinked, "Come again?"

"I said Sasuke-kun hates me," repeated Sai.

"What makes you think that?" Naruto's clone asked.

"Easy, he is avoiding me," said Sai.

The clone sighed. Man when would Sai learn? He had gotten better over the years, Naruto had to admit that, but he was still rather dense in the ways of human interaction. "Listen Sai there could be many reasons for a person to avoid another," explained Naruto. "One is hatred, though that is not the case here. Another is feeling embarrassed around the person, being upset and wanting to stay away, having deeper feelings such as love for the person, or a mixture of them."

"So what you're saying is Sasuke-kun could be avoiding me for other reasons?" asked Sai intrigued by the different reasons a person might be avoided.

"Ah, yeah," said the clone.

"How do two men have sex?" Sai asked again out of the blue.

"Gah! My ears are bleeding!" the clone cried. He turned and glared at Sai, "Don't ask me that! Out of everything you can ask me don't ask me that!"

Sai seemed pensive. He could ask Naruto about his feelings for Sasuke, but not about the physical act of expressing them. How odd.

xXx Lee & Naruto xXx

Lee was sighing and looking out over the rooftops of Konoha, his normal energy very much depleted. His mind was not on the capture of this elusive red ninja Santa Clause but on a certain woman with pink hair. "Hey Naruto?" Lee asked.

"Yeah Lee," answered the clone.

"Do you think Sakura is hiding something?" Lee looked over at Naruto his eyes showing the mixed emotions he had been trying to keep hidden.

Naruto smiled, "I know she is, but I don't think it is anything bad."

"Maybe she found someone else," Lee sounded heartbroken.

"Oh come on Busy-Brows you know that isn't possible! Ever since she got over her Sasuke-craze she has been nothing but loyal to you. All she talks about is you! Actually that is annoying," the clone said folding his arms in front of his chest and looking serious, "Very annoying."

Lee looked over to the clone and smiled, "Okay I will believe you Naruto!"

"That's the spirit, now let's watch for that Santa guy." They went back to watching the skies.

xXx Kiba & Naruto xXx

Awkward silence. Kiba glanced over to the clone, the clone glanced over to Kiba, the silence stretched. Akamaru was standing between them looking back and forth wondering who would cave first. He wanted to sigh, if dogs could sigh, when his master was the one who did.

"You didn't tell anyone?" asked Kiba.

"Who on earth was I going to tell?" asked the clone.

"I don't know, you can't exactly keep things a secret!" accused Kiba.

"I'll have you know I am trustful with secrets," said the clone.

"Fine, just tell me did you or did you not tell anyone!" Kiba demanded.

The clone threw his hands in the air and sighed exasperated, "NO! I did not tell anyone about finding you and Shino half naked and going at in the supply building! Happy?"

Kiba blushed, "You didn't have to say all that!"

The clone huffed and turned to face a different direction. "Don't worry Kiba I'm not going to tell anyone about you two, though it isn't like you two aren't being obvious about it. I mean you two are always together and the way you look at Shino isn't all too comradely."

Kiba sputtered for a minute before saying, "Whatever" and turning around his back to the clone's

xXx Neji & Naruto xXx

Neji and his Naruto clone were standing above the Hokage faces, Neji's byakugan activated and searching the city. The clone was smiling and bobbing his head back and forth to a tune in his head. "I never did thank you did I?" asked Neji.

The clone stopped bobbing and turned to look at Neji. "Thank me for what?" the clone asked.

"Getting me and Gaara together," Neji answered.

"Oh that, well I just got tired of you two coming to me for the same reason," he said stretching out.

"I still can't believe it," said Neji. "I was sure he was either in love with you or Lee."

"And he was sure you were in love with either me, Lee, or Tenten," responded Naruto's clone. "In all honesty I got tired of hearing how you two loved each other but thought the other loved someone else."

"Sorry about that," said Neji.

"Don't worry about it," said the clone. "Let's just catch this guy so I can go on my date with Hinata!"

"You two are good for each other," Neji smiled.

"Thanks," said the clone.

xXx Shino & Naruto xXx

This was one situation Naruto's clone was happy to be in. There was no chance of Shino bringing up anything he may need to talk about. Why all his friends thought he was their personal shrink he would never know. At least with Shino he wouldn't have to be in an awkward situation, or so he thought.

Shino was presently looking at him as if he wanted to say something. The clone fidgeted under the unseen gaze of Shino. It was eerie being watched but not seeing the person's eyes, especially when said person was standing right in front of you.

Sighing Shino said, "Thank you for not telling anyone."

Naruto's clone whipped around and he smiled, "Yeah well I wouldn't want the world to know what I do in my private life either."

Another long awkward silence, "I love him." Shino was the one to break the silence.

"I can tell," responded Naruto.

"Do you think he feels the same?" asked Shino.

Naruto smiled up at the bug-nin, "I know he does." If the clone wasn't mistaken he could have sworn he saw Shino blush and smile, but it was gone just as quick as it came so he ignored it.

xXx Choji & Naruto xXx

"Want some?" asked Choji holding up a bag of chips.

"No I'm okay," said the clone.

"Okay," said Choji. The two of them were on top of a large building that looked out over several others.

"So when's the big day?" asked Naruto.

"We decided to hold the ceremony on the anniversary of Asuma-sensei's death. Kurenai-sensei gave the okay and we are going to hold a small service for him as well," answered Choji.

"Cool," said the clone.

xXx Ino & Naruto xXx

"When are you going to ask Hinata to marry you?" asked Ino.

Naruto's clone blushed and sputtered. Shaking his head and still blushing he said, "We just started going out!"

"Yeah but she has been waiting for you for a long time," said Ino.

Naruto looked down at his feet, "I know that. But I want to take things slow for right now at least."

Ino smiled, "That's okay. Well as long as I have Choji I don't care."

"Like he could look at someone else," the clone said.

"He better not!" she exclaimed.

xXx Shikamaru & Naruto xXx

"So care to explain what's going on between Neji and Gaara?" asked Shikamaru.

The clone looked over to Shikamaru and asked, "Why do you care?"

"I don't, Temari is worried," Shikamaru sighed. "It troubles me to see her upset."

"Why is Temari upset?" asked the clone.

"She worried that Neji will hurt her brother," Shikamaru looked up at the sky. "I just want to be able to reassure her."

The clone smiled, "Don't worry about it. Those two wouldn't even know how to hurt each other. Let alone actually do it."

Shikamaru gave a half smile, "Yeah maybe your right."

xXx Temari & Naruto xXx

"Easy Temari, calm down," the clone said backing against the wall.

"What do you mean calm down! You just admitted to being the one who got my brother together with the Hyuuga," said Temari.

"What was I supposed to do? They were confiding in me about their feelings for each other!" the clone whined, "Did you expect me to ignore two of my closest friends?"

Temari sighed, "I guess you're right. I just don't want him hurt."

The clone smiled, "Neji won't hurt him. I don't think he is capable of it."

xXx Kankuro & Naruto xXx

The two boys sat in the park playing cards waiting for the signal to move. "So what do you think about Tenten?" asked Kankuro.

Naruto looked up at the face painted shinobi. "Tenten? She's a great friend. A highly talented kunoichi, and one of the few girls I can talk to comfortably."

Kankuro appeared thoughtful for a moment. "Do you think she would be willing to go on a date with me?"

Naruto looked up at him stunned, "Why ask me?"

Kankuro shrugged, "Maybe it has something to do with you hooking my brother up."

The clone scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously, "Well I could always see what I can do." '_Why on earth do my friends keep turning to me for relationship advice?_'

xXx Tenten & Naruto xXx

Tenten was fiddling with a kunai and looking up at the sky. "Hey Naruto is it true you will listen to a person's troubles?"

The clone wanted to run, but sighed instead. "Yes, well the real me normally does. What is it you want to talk about?"

"Kankuro," she said.

"Gaara's brother? What about him?" the clone was looking at her with interest.

"Do you think he likes anyone?" Tenten was blushing, and it looked really good on her.

Naruto shrugged, "Don't know. I could always help you with finding out though."

Tenten smiled back at the blonde shinobi, "You are a good guy Naruto."

He titled his head to the side and looked at her questioningly, "Um, thanks."

xXx Hinata & Naruto xXx

Naruto's clone was leaning against a tree watching Hinata who was up in the tree a small smile on his face. Sure he wasn't the real Naruto, but all of Naruto's clones had his feelings, which meant they all loved Hinata. The clone scowled thinking about why his stupid real self decided to go with Gaara instead of with his girl.

Hinata looked down and saw the scowl on Naruto's clone's face. "Something wrong Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked up and blinked, "Oh no. I was just thinking about the reason I decided to go with Gaara."

"Why was that?" asked Hinata.

"To ask him something in person," answered Naruto.

"Okay it can't be helped then," she said.

"You are so understanding Hinata-chan," said Naruto smiling up at her. "Guess that's why we love you."

The girl blushed and looked back to the sky searching for their target. The clone's smile got bigger and continued to watch her.

xXx Gaara & Naruto xXx

"So why didn't you go with Hinata?" asked Gaara.

"I wanted to ask you something in person and not through a clone," answered Naruto.

"What do you want to ask me?" Gaara responded.

"Put down your gourd first," Naruto said stepping away from Gaara.

Gaara looked at his first friend with a confused look. "You do realize with my abilities it doesn't matter how far from my sand I am?"

"I will feel better if you are away from it though," said Naruto.

Gaara shrugged and took off his gourd. "Now what is it?"

Naruto took a deep breath, "Please-tell-Sasuke-and-Sai-about-gay-love!" he said it all hurriedly and in one breath practically screaming it.

"Why should I?" Gaara asked.

Naruto blushed, "You and Neji are the only ones I can ask to help out with this. I mean I do know one other couple but they aren't exactly out so I can't ask them."

"Why are you asking?" Gaara was curious, who could blame him.

"I just know either Sai or Sasuke are going to ask me about it!" Naruto looked like he wanted to run. "Out of everything I don't mind helping my friends with I just can't do that! I can't explain gay love to them, especially Sai!"

Gaara sighed, "Let them figure it out themselves. I don't particularly want to help Sasuke find happiness."

Naruto flinched slightly, "Come on Gaara, please? I'm asking you as a friend."

"It won't work Naruto," said Gaara.

"Fine," Naruto looked up to the sky and saw the sleigh again, "There he is!"

Gaara picked up his gourd and they ran after him. Everyone else converged as well. As they reached the shadow in the sky they passed right through it and crashed into each other. They all landed in a heap rubbing both their heads and butts, except Gaara because his sand caught him.

"An illusion?" asked Sasuke looking back up to the sky.

"One that can fool both the byakugon and the sharingan?" asked Neji.

Everyone looked up at the sky and watched as the sleigh hovered in the air. Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Wait a moment," he said. He sat cross legged and gathered energy. Opening his eyes he looked at the image again and smiled, "Found you!" He whirled around and pointed at a tree standing behind them. "Come out Kurenai-sensei!"

"Very good Naruto," she said dissolving the genjusts. "We expected Neji, Sasuke, or Hinata to see through it, but not you."

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Kiba. "Why the illusion Kurenai-sensei?"

"Simple, we needed you all to have a moment alone with Naruto but needed a reason for you all to be together," Kakashi said coming out of the shadows. "Iruka came up with the idea of using the red ninja as a lure."

"Why?" they all asked.

"Because you all needed to get something off your chest," said Tsunade walking up to them. "All of your performances have been down because of personal matters so I decided to take advantage of Naruto's habit of being confided in. So Naruto what is bothering everyone?"

Naruto looked at all his clones and said, "Kai!" The clones disappeared and Naruto's eyes widened. He blushed, cursed, stuttered, and paled. Everyone watched the different emotions play across their friend's face all of them blushing knowing what they said to him. "I can't say," Naruto admitted.

"Then I won't tell you where you can find Santa Clause," said Iruka.

Everyone looked to their old sensei. "Fine," Naruto sighed. "Sakura you first," Naruto turned to her friend and took her hand. "Go ahead, I'm right here."

"Thank you Naruto," she said. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes she looked at Lee and smiled, "I'm pregnant."

Lee's eyes widened and many gasped. "Really Sakura-san?" She nodded tears shimmering in her eyes. Lee smiled and threw his arms around Sakura shoulders. He picked her up and spun her around, "I am so happy!"

Congratulations were exchanged and after it died down Naruto spoke again, "Shino, Kiba."

The two looked at each other, shrugged and clasped hands. Everyone's eyes bulged. "We're going out," said Kiba. Akamaru barked happily next to his master.

People smiled and gave their congrats. "Anyone else Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto looked to Tenten and Kankuro and sighed. "Yes but, I don't think it should be dealt with here."

"It's okay Naruto," said Kankuro stepping forward. "Thanks man." He turned to Tenten and said, "Will you go out with me?" Temari and Gaara's mouths dropped.

Tenten smiled, "Yes." Neji and Lee's mouths dropped.

Kakashi looked between Sasuke and Sai and sighed, "You're missing someone."

Naruto flinched, "Kakashi-sensei, I let them talk to me I don't force them to get together."

"You forced Gaara and Neji," said Tsunade.

"No I didn't!" said Naruto. "I merely pushed Gaara into Neji causing them to kiss. They solved the rest of it themselves!"

"He's telling the truth," said Neji his arm around Gaara's shoulder.

"Fine just do that then," said Kakashi.

"Huh?" asked Naruto

"Just push one into the other," Kakashi explained.

"You are my human shield then," Naruto said walking over to Sai. "Sorry."

"Naruto?" Sai asked before feeling himself being shoved into Sasuke. After pushing him Naruto fled behind Kakashi. Sasuke was surprised and barely managed to catch Sai. The two looked at each other, eyes locked, a small blush playing across their faces.

"Ah fuck it," said Sasuke and he slammed his mouth to Sai's. Ino and Sakura squealed and hugged their boyfriends, Lee and Choji.

"Happy?" asked Naruto turning to their teachers and Hokage.

"Yes," Tsunade replied. "And now for your award. Iruka."

Iruka walked forward and handed Naruto a book titled _The Night Before Christmas_. Naruto looked at the book with a questioning look. He opened it up and started to read his eyes showing both understanding and more questions. After a couple minutes Naruto closed the book and stared at the cover, "So the red ninja, Santa Clause, is a character from a story book?"

"Yep," answered Iruka.

"WHAT?" they all screamed. They all glared at Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade, and Kurenai realizing they had just spent hours outside, in the freezing cold, in the dead of winter just so they could have some kind of therapy session with Naruto.

"This is a lie right?" asked Naruto. "You mean to say I could have spent the night at home, in a warm bed, with Hinata-chan but instead I was chasing imaginary old ninjas?"

"It was good training," said Iruka. "You all learned to open up and to work in a large team."

"One more question," said Naruto.

"Yes?" said Iruka.

"What is Christmas?"

_The End_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay maybe not so Christmassy but oh well! I hope you enjoyed this! Please review.**

**Happy Holidays! (I'm saying this because I realize some people don't celebrate Christmas.)**

**Voice: Don't you think someone else has already done this idea?**

**Me: Probably something similar but not this exactly…I hope.**


End file.
